just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
K-ON! (series)
K-ON! (けいおん! Keion!) is a series written by Red Tiger. It is based off of the series of the same name; a four-koma manga that ran from May 2007 to 2013 that was created and illustrated by Kakifly. It is Red Tiger's own adaptation of the series. It is meant as a spin-off series to Stickman Universe and a prequel series for Stories from Summer: Get Your K-ON!, detailing the story of Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azusa Nakano prior to visiting Luxury Summer High in the aforementioned movie. Summary Yui Hirasawa is just about to begin her first day in high school at Sakuragaoka Girls' Private High School. However, on the first day, Yui wonders if she could start her high school life anew by joining one of the school's clubs. With help from her childhood friend, Nodoka Manabe, Yui goes on to search each of the school's clubs for one that she could join. Unfortunately, there is no club that she finds either good enough or easy to join in. A week passes and the poor little Yui has not found any club to join still. However, as she goes around the school to go talk to one of her teachers, Yui runs into two girls trying to recruit other students to their club called the "Light Music Club". Curious, Yui fills up her club application form to join the Light Music Club, thinking that it would be easy to be a part of the club. After joining, she meets the two girls, Ritsu Tainaka and Mio Akiyama, as well as another member, Tsumugi Kotobuki, who all have roles in the club and its band -- Ritsu as the club president and drummer, Mio as the lyricist and bassist and Tsumugi as the composer and keyboardist. Learning that she has to be the club's guitarist now, Yui, with help from her newfound friends, buys a brand-new guitar, officially forming their band. Initially the group try to hold the club together by doing usual club activities until one day they set a goal for themselves to one day be a real band and play at a large stadium in front of a big crowd, aiming to someday play at Budokan. And thus the story of the Light Music Club's goal begins...!! Volumes *Volume 1: Welcome to Light Music! *Volume 2: Club Troubles Characters 'Main Characters' *'Yui Hirasawa': The main protagonist. Yui is a clumsy girl but with a very sweet personality. She has the role of the lead guitarist and vocalist of the Light Music Club. *'Ritsu Tainaka': A very active girl. Ritsu is a very boisterous girl and one to always come up with ideas for their group and is the club president of the Light Music Club. She is the drummer of the club. *'Mio Akiyama': A mature yet very shy girl. Mio is easily frightened by scary things and does not like being teh center of attention. She plays the bass and acts as the second vocalist of the club. *'Tsumugi Kotobuki': A very kindhearted girl. Tsumugi comes from a very wealthy family, but has no experience in living through normal standards. She is the keyboardist of the club. *'Azusa Nakano': A freshman introduced later on in the story. She becomes the sole junior member of the club and the only one to become a new member. She plays the rhythm guitar and is the back-up guitarist. 'Secondary Characters' *'Nodoka Manabe': Yui's childhood best friend. Nodoka is a member of the student council at their high school, but later joins the Light Music Club. She plays the violin. *'Ui Hirasawa': Yui's younger sister. Between the two siblings, Ui is the more responsible and mature of the two as she often looks after her older sister. She later enrolls and becomes a student at Sakuragaoka High School. *'Sawako Yamanaka': A homeroom teacher at Sakuragaoka High School. She becomes the Light Music Club's adviser in reluctance. Sawako was also a member of the previous Light Music Club years prior. *'Jun Suzuki': A freshman later introduced in the story. She is Azusa and Ui's classmate. *'Tomi Ichimonji': An elderly woman that lives near the Hirasawa family. She looks out for the Hirasawa sisters when their parents are absent. *'Satoshi Tainaka': Ritsu's little brother. Trivia *Unlike the original series, the school year is up to 4 in this in order to correlate to the educational system established in the world from Stickman Universe. Category:Vince's Series